Human languages are rich and complicated, including huge vocabularies with complex grammar and contextual meaning. Machine interpretation of human language, even in a very limited way, is an extremely complex task and continues to be the subject of extensive research. Providing users with the ability to communicate their desires to an automated system without requiring users to learn a machine specific language or grammar would decrease learning costs and greatly improve system usability. However, users become quickly frustrated when automated systems and machines are unable to interpret user input correctly, resulting in unexpected results.
Natural language input can be useful for a wide variety of applications, including virtually every software application with which humans are intended to interact. Typically, during natural language processing the natural language input is separated into tokens and mapped to one or more actions provided by the software application. Each application can have a unique set of actions. Consequently, it can be both time-consuming and repetitive for software developers to draft code to interpret natural language input and map the input to the appropriate action for each application.
There is a need for a method or system that provides software developers with a standardized framework for adding a natural language interface to a software application. In addition, there is a need for natural language interface that learns or adapts based upon user input and actions.